You had me from hello
by XxavalonxX
Summary: Es la primera historia que escribo, espero que les guste. Un song-fic de la canción de Bon Jovi You had me from hello. Me tienes desde que te dije Hola.


Los personajes de Sakura Card Captor no me pertenecen son propiedad de las Clamp, la canción que uso aqui es propiedad de Bon Jovi.

* * *

><p>You had me from hello<p>

At the mirror you fix your hair and put your makeup on  
>You're insecure about what clothes to wear<br>I can't see nothing wrong

Tenia media hora esperando, no soy una persona muy paciente, eso lo saben todos los que me conocen, pero hay veces en las que al esperar obtienes algún beneficio. Y ahí estaba ella terminando de maquillarse y viendo de reojo los vestidos que tenia para elegir.

Oye Shaoran- dijo ella sacándome de mis pensamientos –crees que el vestido azul este bien.

Claro amor, lo que te pongas será perfecto-

Hoe, así no me ayudas nada- hizo un puchero, se veía hermosa cuando hacia eso, bueno también cuando sonreía o cuando estaba concentrada, ni que decir cuando se enojaba, bueno en pocas palabras ella era perfecta.

To me you look so beautiful when you can't make up your mind  
>It's half past eight, it's getting late<br>It's ok, take your time

Sakura si vuelves a llegar tarde Tomoyo te matara-

Ya casi estoy lista-

Y ese vestido, no te pondrías el azul-

Ah es que aun no me decido por cual- la veo con una sonrisa que ella me devuelve

Toma tu tiempo-

Oh que te parece este- me enseña otro de los tantos vestidos esparcidos por la cama

Ese es nuevo, no lo había visto- es un vestido negro de top ajustado arriba y suelto en la parte de abajo que llega por las rodillas

Así es, creo que me pondré este-

Standing here my hands in my pockets  
>Like I have a thousand times<br>Thinking back it took one breath  
>One word to change my life<p>

Me puse a esperarla nuevamente, tenía las manos en mis bolsillos y esperaba que no se tardara tanto sino Tomoyo también me mataría a mí.

Hola- me sorprendió al llamarme

Que pasa-

Nada solo estabas algo distraído-

Disculpa estas lista ya-

Sip-

Entonces vamos-

"Hola" esa palabra me traía algunos recuerdos

The first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
>If I never told you I just want you to know<br>You had me from hello

* * *

><p>Tres años antes<p>

Estaba tomando un café, hoy era uno de esos días en los que el trabajo asfixiaba, pero me las arregle para escaparme por un momento, ser el jefe tenia sus ventajas en ocasiones. La cafetería donde estaba era un lugar casi escondido ni siquiera supe como había dado con el, pero se sentía tranquilo, justo lo que necesitaba en estos momentos. De repente como un torbellino entro en el local, se veía muy animada y eso llamo mi atención, nunca había visto una sonrisa mas bonita en mi vida, no podía dejar de mirarla, empezó a voltear para todos lados y cuando su mirada se poso en mi me sentí avergonzado de hallarme descubierto pero no pude apartar la mirada, sabia lo que estaba viendo yo tenia el cabello castaño oscuro algo alborotado nunca podía mantener mi cabello en el lugar que quería, los ojos de un ámbar casi dorado, tenia la piel un poco bronceada y un buen físico obtenido de practicar artes marciales toda mi vida, entonces camino hacia mi.

Hola-

Hola- conteste

Eso fue todo se sentó a mi lado y empezó a beber su café sin hacer nada mas, yo estaba tan sorprendido que tampoco atine a hacer algo, pero me dio la oportunidad de verla bien de cerca, tenia el cabello castaño claro, unos ojos verdes hermosos y el verde es mi color favorito, su piel pálida pero se miraba muy suave, comparándola con mi estatura de 1.85 se podía decir que algo bajita tal vez, casi llegaba al 1.60 su cuerpo se miraba delgado y frágil como necesitando que alguien como yo la protegiera, ah no quise prestar atención a mis pensamientos en este momento. Cuando termino solo sonrió en mi dirección y se marcho.

Estuve varios minutos sin hacer nada y me sentí un completo tonto cuando me di cuenta que no había ni siquiera intentado hablar con ella y no sabia si la volvería a ver.

* * *

><p>When we walk into a crowded room it's like we're all alone<br>Everybody tries to kidnap your attention  
>You just smile and steal the show<p>

Por fin llegamos a la fiesta de Tomoyo, estaba repleta de gente, era increíble como Tomoyo podía conocer a tantas personas, empezamos a caminar entre todas ellas, me sentía tan cómodo y seguro de mi mismo al lado de Sakura y por como ella caminaba supe que se sentía igual.

Saludamos a Tomoyo y a su esposo Eriol pero al ser los anfitriones no se podían quedar mucho tiempo con nosotros. Al poco tiempo de haberse ido ellos estuvimos rodeados por algunas personas la mayoría dirigiéndose a Sakura.

Me encanto esa campaña que diseñaste-

Si Sakura tienes una gran creatividad-

Apenas vi el comercial y ya quería comprarlo-

Se fueron acercando más y más personas hasta que la separaron de mí, solo suspire, ella tenia ese efecto sobre las personas siempre los atraía, a veces mis celos me hacían pasar malos momentos pero MI Sakura siempre sabía como calmarme y yo por supuesto siempre lo disfrutaba.

Ya me estaba comenzando a impacientar al no poder estar al lado de Sakura y estaba a punto de ir a buscarla cuando de repente ella sonrió, una de esas sonrisas que me dejan paralizado, hasta las personas a su alrededor guardaron silencio.

You come to me and take my hand  
>We start dancin' slow<br>You put your lips up to my ear and whisper way down low

En ese instante ella camino hacia mí aun con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, yo no lo pude evitar y sonreí también, me disculpe con las personas con las que estaba reunido y fui a su encuentro. Me tomo de las manos y me condujo a la pista de baile, puso sus manos en mi cuello y yo las mías en su cintura acercándola hacia mi y empezamos a bailar la lenta melodía que sonaba en el lugar, me moví un poco para reclinar mi cabeza contra la de ella, y entonces aprovecho para decirme en el oído.

Te amo tanto Shaoran, me gustaste desde la primera vez que nos vimos y me dijiste hola-

Ah Sakura Te amo mi amor- nunca me cansaría de estar a su lado y que ella me digiera que me ama ni yo de decírselo.

Recuerdas cuando nos volvimos a encontrar- sus ojos brillaban como estrellas

Claro que lo recuerdo, siempre agradecí el volverte a encontrar- le dije dándole un suave beso en los labios.

Si que agradecía ese día en donde la pude volver a ver y donde tuve el valor suficiente para hablar con ella más de una palabra.

From the first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
>If I never told you I just want you to know<br>You had me from hello

* * *

><p>Estaba desesperado, realmente desesperado, ya había pasado una semana desde que vi a la chica en la cafetería y aunque había ido todos los días por la misma hora no la volví a encontrar, aun no podía creer que fui tan tonto como para no hablar con ella y quedar otro día. Acababa de salir de la cafetería y tampoco hoy hubo rastro de ella, como hoy iba mas frustrado que de costumbre tome otro camino por un parque, iba perdido en mis pensamientos cuando de pronto oí un grito.<p>

Cuidado- me voltee para ver quien hablaba pero choque con una persona que me cayo encima, olía bien y casi no sentía su peso encima mío, estaba murmurando algo que no comprendí del todo bien, era algo como "solo a mi me pasa".

Empecé a ayudarla a levantarse pero cuando le vi la cara quede paralizado, era ella la chica de la cafetería, no se cuanto tiempo estuve viéndola, creo que me hubiera quedado así todo el día si ella no se hubiera comenzado a disculpar.

Lo siento, lo siento no quería caerte encima es solo que…- ya no escuchaba nada, ella estaba completamente roja, por la vergüenza los mas seguro, aunque creo que yo también estaba rojo porque sentía mi cara caliente, ella seguía hablando y gesticulando tanto, se miraba tan tierna y otra vez me saco de mis pensamientos.

Oye creo que deberíamos pararnos, estamos dando un espectáculo aquí tirados- sonrió tímidamente, solo asentí pero no moví ni un musculo, volvió a hablar

Bueno primero me puedes soltar- no entendí eso y fruncí el ceño, ella se dio cuenta y dijo después –tus manos.

Por fin pude quitar mi vista de su cara y la dirigí a donde estaban mis manos, y si ahí estaban en su cintura, QUE! la solté rápidamente, si antes no estaba seguro ahora si, estaba completamente rojo, ella se hizo a un lado y aproveche eso para pararme rápidamente y así poder ayudarla a ella, como todo un caballero aunque mis anteriores actos no lo demostraran.

Traía unos patines, ahora entendía porque chocamos. Y por fin me salió la voz.

¿Estas bien no te paso nada?-

No, estoy bien y tu?-

Bien, bien-

A que bueno- sonrió y por poco me quedo otra vez embobado.

Mis manos actuaron inconscientemente reteniéndola cuando caímos, esta vez aprovecharía la oportunidad.

Oye cual es tu nombre?-

Sakura Kinomoto y el tuyo-

Mi nombre es Shaoran Li-

Que gusto conocerte, eres el de la cafetería verdad?- eso me sorprendió, ella me recordaba

Si, soy yo- conteste escondiendo mi felicidad no quería que pensara que estaba loco –te invito a un café si quieres

Genial, me dirigía a la cafetería ahorita-

Bueno pues vamos juntos- me sonrió y milagrosamente le devolví la sonrisa, y es que yo no sonreía nunca, aunque empecé a sospechar que sonreiría más a menudo. Nos dirigimos a la cafetería, yo venia de ahí pero ella no lo sabia. Estuvimos mucho tiempo hablando de muchas cosas y al terminar nos pasamos nuestros números para estar en contacto y bueno para no hacer la historia tan larga al mes de conocernos, si contando la semana que no la vi, le pedí que fuera mi novia y ella acepto y nos casamos al año y dos años después de la boda aquí estamos juntos, felices y con ganas de estar muchos años mas uno al lado del otro.

* * *

><p>And when you're laying down beside me<br>I feel your heartbeat to remind me...

Salimos de la fiesta algo temprano, no quería que Sakura se agotara mucho. Al llegar a casa ambos nos preparamos para acostarnos, la abrace para mantenerla cerca de mi, que es como siempre quería que estuviera, podía sentir el latido de su corazón al mismo ritmo que el mío, para recordarme que éramos perfectos el uno para el otro.

The first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
>If I never told you I just want you to know<br>You had me from hello

Sakura ¿Cómo te sientes?-

Estoy bien, no te preocupes-

Estábamos en el hospital, Sakura se miraba algo cansada y eso me preocupaba un poco, pero por lo que había escuchado de todos eso era normal, la enfermera entro y dejo el paquete que traía entre sus manos, nos sonrió y sin decir nada salió de la habitación.

Hola-

Hola- dijimos los dos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y reímos.

Ahí entre los brazos de Sakura estaba nuestro hijo.

Es tan pequeño- dijo ella

Pero crecerá, tan alto como su padre- estaba muy orgulloso de poder haber creado una vida junto con Sakura.

Espero que no sea un rompecorazones como su papa- yo reí por su comentario

Pues claro que lo será, con una madre tan hermosa no podía ser otra cosa.

Hien que es como decidimos llamar a nuestro hijo tenia mi color de cabello y los ojos aunque aun no se apreciaba bien parecía que serian ámbar con un toque de verde.

Te amo Sakura, gracias por haberme dicho "hola" aquel día, eres lo mas increíble que me ha pasado en la vida, tu y nuestro hijo- bese la frente de Hien y después le di un buen beso a mi Flor de Cerezo.

From hello

Fin

* * *

><p>Hola! Si llegaron hasta aqui les agradesco por leer, esta es la primera historia que escribo asi que no se muy bien como quedo espero que bien, se aceptan comentarios, es un song-fic de la canción de Bon Jovi You had me from hello, me gusta mucho la canción y la pareja que hacen Sakura y Shaoran.<p>

Espero que les haya gustado.


End file.
